songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
USC 87
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 40 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , , , , , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , , , , , , , , , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = Marina Kaye "Freeze you out" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ San Marino 86 Saint-Denis 88 ► }} Universong 87 was the 87th edition of the Universong Contest, held in Luxembourg City from April 3rd to April 23rd, 2016, being this the first time Luxembourg held the contest, after the winning of Willy William with the song "Ego", the previous edition in San Marino. 40 countries competed in this edition, with no further countries debuting, unless the previous edition. For the third time ever, France wins the Universong Contest (the first French winning since Indila won USC 61 in Los Angeles, USA with the song "Derniere danse"), and for the first time, with a song in English. Marina Kaye, a former Universong entrant for Monaco in USC 71 and USC 78, entered for France for the first time, winning with the song "Freeze you out". France became a runaway leader from the early voting stages, continuing on a winning streak and finishing the round with 184 points. This isn't only the third winning of France, but also the most successful personal showing of Marina Kaye, who's also one of the most successful Universong entrants ever, finishing in the top 10 everytime she took part in the contest. Belgium, on the other hand, got second place for the second time in a row. The song "Feels like a river" by Kenn Colt and Michael McCrae, one member of the Big 3 of this edition and one of the favourites to win the contest, got 152 points, 32 less than winner France, who was a runaway leader. Belgium thus would be the third country that gets two second places in consecutive editions, the others being Sweden (USC 18 and USC 19) and England (USC 59 and USC 60), a record yet to be broken for a country getting three consecutive runners-up positions. The third place was for Kosovo, a returning country in competition after ten editions - its last participation was in USC 76 in Croatia. Era Istrefi earned the joint best position for this country up to that moment, as well as the Kosovar point record, for the song "Bonbon", with 137 points, equalling thus the best historical position of Kosovo (another third place for "This is my time" by Ardian Bujupi in USC 33). The record imposed by Era Istrefi would later be surpassed by Dua Lipa in USC 89. In fourth and fifth places, Portugal and Australia (represented by Amor Electro and Vance Joy, respectively), completed the top 5 of this edition. Semifinal 1 Semifinal 2 Grand Final Returning artists Special Awards Bartek Award Best Non-English Award hph01 Award Category:Universong Contest